Of Wishes and Giving Thanks
by Reflected Shadows
Summary: A Oneshot of a reunion between friends and family- for better or for worse. Plenty of fluff, some KXL and MXD as well. R&R plz


**Normally I don't make one-shots but at one in the morning I felt bugged to write this- three hours later- walla. Why is all my writing done so late at night? Anyway, I can't promise great grammar or anything but I can promise a goodish story and no character bashing. Guys keep in mind, this is a Cagalli/Athrun oneshot with other characters. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this which I spent many hours I would rather have spent asleep. =D**

**Warning: some facts might not have been gotten right…in which case…work with me folks …**

***Disclaimer I don't own GS**

Of Wishes and Giving Thanks

Scritch. Scritch. Sigh…Thunk!

Meyrin Hawwe paused in her duties as a secretary to glance down the dark hallway to the open door where light pooled out from. Silence ensued and after a moment she shrugged and returned back to marking things off on her lists piled on her office desk. It was drawing late, on Thanksgiving Eve no less, and the only lights in the waiting room she worked in came from her small desk lamp. It cast shadows about the room and every time she glanced up she would jump slightly, noticing a different piece of furniture's shadow distorted.

Scritch. Scritch. Sigh… Thunk!

Meyrin frowned, narrowed her eyes at the only possible answer to the sounds. Once more, silence filled the office and she blinked, perplexed. "Well, it is late." She murmured, holding within a yawn. The only reason she was there was to keep her workaholic boss company. Well…that was most of the reason. She knew part of the reason was that deep down she still adored him like the silly school girl she had been in the ZAFT army.

At the thought of times long ago, three years to be precise, she placed her pencil down and rubbed at her forehead. It seemed like only yesterday she was helping Athrun Zala escape from ZAFT to the Archangel. Only yesterday that every moment a life was lost, one, ten, a hundred, a thousand. On nights like these when there was nothing to distract her, she would reminisce. So much had past since then and yet it was still hard to believe that things were finally over. Peace, however tentative, had been achieved between the nations. Blue Cosmos was silenced for the time being and Naturals and Coordinators were learning about eachother. Zaft's council had been reelected and the job of chairman was now shared between two people. Lady Lacus Clyne and Lord Athrun Zala.

Meyrin's eyes flickered to a picture on her table- a picture of a reunion between her, her sister, Shinn and their son. She smiled fondly at it. Indeed, so much had passed.

Scritch. Scritch. Sigh…Thunk!

Meyrin froze.

Three times the charm.

Scritch. Scritch. Sigh…

Meyrin stood up, frowning and stomped down the hallway just in time to witness another dart landing perfectly in the center of a wooden dartboard. Thunk!

Athrun blinked in surprise at the sight of Meyrin, his hand hovering over his desk as if she had caught him in the process of picking up his pencil to repeat his routine.

Meyrin glanced at the dartboard- obviously abused from the numerous holes decorating it- and stepped forward. "Sir, it's Thanksgiving Eve. You should go home."

Athrun leaned back wearily in his seat. Blue locks of hair framed his face and his dark green eyes were shadowed from a lack of sleep. He wore a wrinkled blouse- sleeves rolled up, and the collar unbuttoned. All in all, he looked like he was in desperate need of a coffee.

Until he had been caught red-handed hardly working, Athrun had been brooding, absentmindedly scribbling as he did so. Of course his thoughts had been focusing around one thing in particular. Well, not a _thing_, but a person. A proud, stubborn, kind, warm, funny, smart, beautiful person. Even now, the fingers of his left hand were fiddling with the necklace he wore around his neck, having sworn never to take it off- if only that could keep her close.

Meyrin, seeing him struggling to come up with a reason to stay and work even later into the night, said swiftly. "I swear, if you stay to work I will sit here and tell you all about my shopping trip with Lunamaria." It wasn't much of a threat but having taken Athrun shopping before (When he put his mind to it, Athrun was a rather efficient, quick and stylish shopper, she had to admit) she knew nothing bored him more then long, tedious walks through aisles and aisles of clothing.

As predicted, Athrun winced. "Alright."

She glared at him and he glared back. "I said, alright!" he protested against her accusing stare. "I'm just going to clean up the papers- you go on ahead."

Once satisfied that he meant it, she stood up, eager to return home. Tomorrow was after all Thanksgiving- a time when all nations gathered to tables to celebrate in the peace that had been won after years of chaos. She would be spending it with her sister's family of course, having always been alone been alone before despite her loyalty to Athrun. She knew exactly how Athrun would spend the holiday- the same way he spent every day when he was alone. Brooding. He would sit on the porch of his mansion and gaze at the sunset as if that held all the answers.

Meyrin wished she could help him some how but even she knew that what troubled him was more complex then anyone but him and _her_ could understand. _I just wish they would do something about it! _She thought vehemently to herself as she gathered her things and walked out of the office and through the council building to the parking lot.

To her surprise, on her way, out someone grabbed the corner of her sleeve.

"Ah!" she yelped, spinning about to meet a pair of warm azure eyes. "Oh it's you." She patted her chest as if that would slow down her heart. "Lady Lacus." She saluted.

Lacus tucked a lock of pink hair behind her ear and smiled tiredly. "Please- not the formalities. Finally I'm out of work- the least you can do is treat me normal." Behind her stood three guards who looked in different directions- giving them some privacy.

Meyrin smiled at the woman in front of her who wore a simple purple and white kimono, her hair tied up in a neat braided bun. "You've been working too hard." She gestured behind her. "The both of you."

"Some more then others." Lacus murmured, shooting the door Meyrin had come from an irritated look.

Meyrin sighed. "It's been three years- when will it be enough?"

Lacus didn't have to ask what she meant to understand though she gave Meyrin a guarded look. "Depends on why you're asking." She murmured quietly. The two of them and the chairwoman's guards stepped into a elevator and Lacus clicked the down button. Smoothly, the elevator came to life and a dropping sensation filled their guts as they began their descent to the main lobby.

Meyrin blushed. "I didn't ask out of my own benefit." She mumbled, feeling slightly annoyed and ridiculous.

Lacus smiled. "Well, in that case, my answer still would have been the same. I don't think it will ever change between them. That is what they have common. The both of them are stubborn- their heels are set into the ground and they will not budge. They fear that if they were to change their relationship in the publics eyes then they might upset this peace they worked so hard for. Neither will chance that."

Meyrin shook her head slightly, feeling her long dark pink hair rustle about her face. "Athrun would." Longing filled her voice slightly and Lacus gave her an uncertain glance. However, Meyrin didn't mean it to Athrun- she had long admitted defeat to the woman who held his heart in the palm of her hand. But now she longed for someone who had the faithfulness that Athrun had. To go day by day, week by week, month by month and year by year knowing that despite the love shared- you could never be together with the person who means the world to you.

After a moment Lacus nodded. "Athrun would." She agreed quietly, after realizing that Meyrin had come to understand Athrun in ways Lacus thought she had- but didn't.

Trying to lighten the subject Lacus added to Meyrin as the elevator dinged to a stop, the doors sliding open to emit them into the main lobby. "So what are you doing for thanksgiving?"

Meyrin grinned. "Getting together with Luna, Shinn and Toyo."

Lacus smiled. "I haven't seen them in ages." She murmured. "How do they like earth?"

"Luna loves it and she says Toyo loves it but Shinn won't admit they were right in moving there." Lacus chuckled. "And you, Lacus? What are you planning to do?"

They walked out into the parking lot, brightly lit by street lamps and one of Lacus's guards walked away to get the chairwoman's car.

"I'm planning to visit Orb and spend thanksgiving with Kira and his sister." Lacus sighed, her gaze drifting up to the building they had left, focusing on a window that had just gone dark on the nineteenth floor. "I wish he would come. It would be good for both of them" She murmured.

Meyrin nodded in agreement with her words. Then something occurred to her. "There might be a way." And she flipped open her cell phone, feeling Lacus's gaze focus on her. Clicking a few buttons she dialed a friend of Athrun's.

A few rings passed and then a voice screamed. "What the hell are you calling for at two in the morning, you stupid bit-"

"YZAK!" roared a female voice in the background and Yzak swore into the phone. "I swear, Yzak, if you call one other girl that I will leave you to figure out how to make thanksgiving dinner by yourself!"

"Shiho!" Yzak snarled back, his voice loud enough that it reached Lacus's ears and the two pink-haired Coordinators exchanged amused glances over the glowing cellphone. "Shiho, put it down! Put it down, NOW!"

There was a crash, a long stream of cursing, a thunk and then:

"Hello! This is Shiho Joule, to whom am I speaking?" Shiho's warm, gentle voice called over the phone. Warm and gentle for Shiho was a bad sign.

"Er… This is Meyrin Hawke." Meyrin blinked. "I was hoping to talk to Yzak."

"Just a moment then- he's retrieving the frozen turkey I threw out the window." Shiho sounded smug.

"A normal thanksgiving?" Lacus asked.

"Ah! Chairwoman! You're there?"

Lacus grumbled something under her breath that sounded distinctly like: Enough with the damn formalities!

Meyrin cast her a wide-eyed glance- Lacus didn't swear.

"I heard that." Shiho sang. "And yes- this is the normal thanksgiving. You should see us at Christmas- now there's a sight to see."

"This explains why nobody lives longer in your neighborhood then a few months." Meyrin snorted.

"Hm. I'm sure we have given them more reasons to leave then that before- ah, here he is. Oh honey, you look terrible- what's wrong?" her voice dripped with concern.

There was a short silence in which Meyrin could practically picture Yzak giving his wife the famous silver glare he was known for.

"Hello?" he snapped over the phone.

"Ah! Yzak," Meyrin's words came out fast in a rush to finish her question before something else happened at the Joule house. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor concerning Athrun…?"

"No!"

The phone disconnected and Lacus shrugged. "That's how he always is." She sighed.

Meyrin shrugged back. "I expected it- so I'll just try someone else."

"Who?"

"Dearka." Meyrin replied simply.

OOOOOO

Athrun had known the minute he had walked out to find Dearka standing by his car that he was going to regret whatever followed.

"Oh! Look! It's Grumpy the blue-haired dwarf!"

"Are you drunk?" Athrun demanded as he sat down in his car. Dearka hopped over the door (the car had no roof) and into his seat as the blue-haired Coordinator started up the car.

"No. But will I be? Now that there is a very good question."

"Good- I hope you manage to find the answer with out me."

"Be a good sport- drink with me? Old times sake?"

Athrun scrutinized his good friend from the corner of his eye. "Okay, who put you up to this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Not as badly as you think."

"Badly enough to at least drink with me?" Dearka raised his eyebrows hopefully.

Athrun sighed, knowing that by the time 'drink' was over, he would be exhausted and sleep the rest of the next day. _Tomorrow…which is thanksgiving… _He would have to give a speech around midday to the country following the other nations. The order this year was the leader of the EA, the leader of Orb, Lacus and then himself.

He had no idea what he was going to say. _I'll just wing it. _He thought to himself, pulling up to a bar.

"Now this is how thanksgivings should be spent!" Dearka exclaimed happily fifteen minutes later as the two sat on barstools, sipping (or in Dearka's case, downing) beers.

Athrun looked at his drink in distaste, never being one to care much for alcohol. Part of him was listening to Dearka jabber on, and then the other part had been doing what it had been every day. Brooding. Brooding over the past that could not be changed. Over the lives that were lost. Over the love buried away. Most people would get tired of it- 'say enough is enough, you have to move on!'

Athrun wasn't most people. War had taught him a lot bout himself, about his strengths and weakness…and about just how far he would go for someone.

_I wish…I wish I could see her again. Have her sitting right next to me now so that I could tell her everything. _Athrun thought, shaking his bottle in his hand, listening to the liquid inside slosh about. _I understand her fears but I've come so close to losing her so many times. I can't stand not seeing her like this. I thought I could get used to it- that this ache in my chest would go away but it won't and it's because of her. _

Already exhausted, he didn't even notice the strong pull of sleep at his consciousness and by the time he had laid his head on the bar, his emerald eyes gazing at the opaque glass bottle in front of him, he was quite willing to rest. At least that would release him from the nightmare he sometimes felt he lived. Words drifted through his head, but none made sense and he sighed quietly, closing his eyes. He felt someone pat his back comfortingly and a voice murmur into his ear. "I hope you're not heavy…Happy thanksgiving Athrun."

Happy Thanksgiving.

_If I could make a wish- _Athrun thought, already gone from the world of the wake. _I would wish for…for…_

OOOOOO

"You put him in a bodybag?" Meyrin shrieked as Dearka came into sight, over one shoulder a clearly heavy, humanoid form that was wrapped up in a blag bag.

Dearka grinned. "I thought it would look less suspicious this way." The blonde Coordinator had to admit that he wasn't completely pleased when Meyrin had called him hours previously, asking him to get Athrun drunk and passed out but once she had explained her idea to kidnap her boss and ferry him off to Orb for the day he had readily jumped in. Especially once Yzak was involved. Dearka and Yzak were close as brothers and Dearka enjoyed irritating both him and the chairman of Zaft. But that wasn't all of it- in Orb, at the thanksgiving being planned, he would see the girl who had won his heart. Mirallia Hawwe.

"Oh yes," Meyrin snorted. "A lot less suspicious this way." With his help they managed to pull the unconscious Athrun out of the bag and into a seat aboard the ship that was disembarking in a matter of minutes for Orb. It was one of the fastest ships they owned and hopefully it would get them to Orb in time for dinner. Kira had promised Lacus that he would stall if need be for them to come.

"Damn- where is she?" Meyrin grumbled, looking about for her sister. Everyone was aboard except for her sister. "Ahhah!" she spotted her sister hurrying across the parking lot, a black-haired man at her side holding a black-haired toddler in his arms. The couple were yelling at eachother something about directions and wrong turns but they settled down once they boarded.

"How long will the drug last?" Lacus asked Dearka. Yzak, who was sitting behind him rolled his eyes in a 'I'm so glad I hung up the phone on Meyrin'.

"A few hours. I didn't want to give him too much." Dearka said slowly. Like the other men aboard- except for Athrun- he was wearing a tux, the jacket of his dark red outfit was hung in a bag neatly over a window. The women were all wearing dresses and even Toyo was wearing a tiny bowtie that Luna fussed over every few minutes much to Shinn's beliefs that no son of his should have to worry about 'looks'.

Meyrin chose her seat next to her boss, studying his sleeping face. He looked pale, tired even in his sleep and she hoped that he would enjoy spending a thanksgiving with loved ones on Orb. Hoped that maybe a little time of grace would bring him and Cagalli Yula Attha together at last.

OOOOO

"Cagalli!"

"No."

"I mean, it Cagalli!"

"No, Kira!"

"If you don't do it- so help me."

Years had passed since they had been young and still the twins, as much as they agreed, were disagreeing. Would Cagalli, princess and representative of Orb, wear a dress?

"If you so much as touch me, Kira, you will regret it!" Cagalli threatened, watching her brother carefully through narrowed amber eyes. Her thick blonde hair, disheveled from falling asleep at her desk, was longer then it had been years ago. The ends of it coming halfway down her shoulderblades. Despite not having a care for how she looked, time had treated the twenty-four year old woman well and she had become steadily more beautiful.

_If only she would just wear a dress! _"You would sacrifice yourself to save Orb but you wouldn't wear a dress for a single day?" Kira cried out in disbelief.

"I need sleep, Kira!"

"It's eleven o' clock. Ramius and the other girls have already started thanksgiving dinner."

Cagalli scowled darkly at the scarlet, strapless gown he proffered as if it was a bomb threatening to explode. The times when holding up strapless dress had been a struggle were passed and she had filled out chest-wise exceedingly well. Not to mention won herself some curves and managed to keep the subject known as 'fat' from ever gracing her toned body, thanks to rigorous work outs and eating right. "I will not." Her bottom chin jutted out. "It's a dinner between friends, why do I need to wear that?"

Kira frowned, looking slightly grumpy. "It's thanksgiving dinner! Huge difference and you're the leader of this country."

"So?"

"You know Orb expects you to give a speech today, right?"

Horror filled Cagalli's eyes and she stumbled back a step. "You lie!" she shrieked in disbelief.

"It says so in the paper."

"Who signed me up for this?" She demanded.

"Does it matter?" he hesitated. "And you did."

"When? I don't remember this!"

"We've gone through this before- last year and the year before that and the year before that."

"You lie!'

"Since thanksgiving was celebrated, you and the other nations have been giving speeches following one after another."

Recollection dawned on Cagalli and she sank to the ground, staring horrified at the dress. Looks like she would be wearing it after all. "I don't have a speech written…When am I to be at the podium by?"

Seeing her surrender, Kira hung the dress carefully up on a hook on the wall. "At one- that's in two hours by the way. And you are aware that the other leaders will be here to give a speech?"

Cagalli nodded numbly. The other leaders being the leader of the EA and Kira's fiancé, Lacus Clyne who was the chairwoman of Zaft. The chairman wouldn't come…

"I need to write a speech." She whispered, dragging herself to the desk where crumpled papers- letters that were never sent- gathered in abundance. She wore that they spawned there.

Brushing them aside she pulled out a clean sheet of paper, finding a pencil in a drawer. There was a click from the door closing behind her and silence settled upon the room as Cagalli struggled to think of what to say to her beloved country.

Minutes passed, time ticking on by as she sat at her desk, winding and unwinding a lock of blonde hair around her index finger, seeking an inspiration. But none came.

The silence almost seemed suffocating and the emptiness within her became more and more obvious as she restlessly stared at the paper.

Memories began to flash before her eyes, memories of wartime. Seeing loved ones die, crying over what could never return and wishing that someone would answer her question: When will this pain end?

They were painful memories. Memories she shared with so many of her friends and her brother. Memories of tears, sorrow and rage.

They made her holiday seem only darker, making her wonder when this peace now would end and who would release the first bullet.

Her eyes closed and she fought to come over the depression she had felt growing within her through the years. She was content with life, but not happy. She loved being home in her country but it was like she was waiting for more. Every time the door rang her head would spin around, praying that it would be _him _stepping into the Attha threshold.

But that could never be- could it? What she longed for desperately seemed more impossible then peace- but yet, that had been achieved. _I can't chance ruining world peace for him…I can't…can I?_

And just like that, thinking, wishing for something that seemed rather impossible she remembered what her depression had repressed. The memories of love, friendship and hope in those years long ago.

Meeting Kira, and so many other special people. Meeting _him- _the one person who knew her better then even Kira, her brother. Those times she treasure above all else- despite when they had occurred. She treasured them and was grateful.

The pen in her hand began to fly across the paper as words poured from her soul like a waterfall. Yes- these were the words she had been seeking.

OOOOO

Kira blinked in surprise at the sight he beheld as his sister stepped out onto the podium following the EA leader. He hadn't seen her since he had yelled at her to put the dress on and seeing her then surprised him. It was like she had just changed, not just outwardly, but inwardly.

The red-dress (picked out by Mirallia) clung to her curves and sparkled in the sun that shone brightly overhead. Ripples cascaded from the waist in intricate ways and a matching red rose pinned back one side of Cagalli's gleaming hair. She wore no make up except for some red lipstick and outside of that she didn't need it. Kira could tell that the pink, healthy glow on her face- one that hadn't been there for a while- was all natural. Her amber eyes shined with a brilliant flame as she waved to the joyful crowd gathered to the stage. Kira felt like half of Orb was there to see their princess, the rest glued to the televisions to catch every word she said. He caught her eye as she glanced at him where he was on the stair way to the podium and mouthed: _You're beautiful, sis._

Cagalli hesitated, obviously debating between giving him a very discreet middle finger or how she was honestly feeling. She chose the latter when her face relaxed and she beamed before turning once more to face the crowd, waving.

"Orb…Earth… Plants…" she smiled, her eyes full of an ancient somber love. The crowd fell silent though the numerous flashes of cameras never ceased. "I can not thank you enough for sharing grace today." Cagalli closed her eyes for a heart beat, allowing the emotions locked within to fill her and give life to the words she would say. Her amber gaze shined again as she glanced to sky, an errant thought flying through her mind- _I wonder if he is watching me now…Athrun… I wish you were here._

"Thanksgiving- a time when we give thanks not just for the big miracles but the little ones as well. A time when-"

OOOOO

Twenty minutes later her speech drew to a close and Cagalli ended it saying, her eyes full of tears. "So I give thanks to those who sacrificed their lives so that we may live in peaceful times. I give thanks to the children, the next generation that will carry our hopes in their heart. And I give thanks to all that gather to share the good over the bad. I believe that as long as there is one person who still believes in love and peace that this peace will continue and I pray that it will never end. I pray for the suffering and I rejoice in this world, in this life that we all share. Together, in grace, in peace and in hope, I give thanks." She bowed her head and hardly a moment later a thunderous applause burst from the crowd as they cried out to her. Startled, she glanced at Kira who nodded, his amethyst eyes shining with pride.

A warm feeling filled her and though she knew Kira had been planning a dinner of friends for weeks, she knew where she wanted to be as joy grew within. She waved one last time, fare well to the crowd, before hurrying back stage, nodding at Lacus who passed her on her way out. Though she hadn't seen Lacus in a long while she knew she would speak to her later and kept quickly walking towards where her car was parked out of public's eye- never noticing the green gaze that followed her from a shadowed corner of the theatre. A deep green gaze filled with pride, love and wistfulness.

OOOOO

In the massive, elegant banquet hall of the Attha home, friends were reunited in joy.

"Mirallia!" Dearka was definitely one of the most delighted as he picked up the amber-haired girl and swung her about in a dizzying circle. Mirallia shrieked in protest then gave into giggles as Dearka set her back down.

Things had been rough between the two- Mirallia refused to settle down at the moment, wanting to travel and be independent. Wanting the freedom of being by herself and documenting life in her photography. Dearka had on numerous occasions tried to persuade her otherwise but in the end, like always he would return to Yzak to the military as Mirallia would practically disappear off the face of the earth.

"Mirallia." This time Dearka's voice was husky as he wrapped his arms around the short, slender girl, drawing her close. He was carefully not to muss her elegant coils of hair that were tied to one side, nor her silky, light blue dress. "You are beautiful." He whispered into her ear.

Mirallia shivered against him, nearly overwhelmed by the emotions buried within her at the feeling of Dearka's arms around her, his lips brushing her ear. "I've missed you, Dearka." She said honestly, her eyes welling with tears and Dearka simply stroked her hair gently as she clutched him to her.

On the other side of the room, Lacus and Kira stood, hands entwined at their sides, gazing straight at each other- happy with drinking the sight of each other in.

"It is wonderful that everyone could come." He murmured, his right thumb rubbing the back of her delicate left hand. Her right ring finger had a thing gold ring with a diamond embedded into it twined about it.

Lacus leaned her forehead against Kira's chest, taking comfort in the warmth and safety she felt. "My home is with you, Kira." Kira's hands released her as he wrapped his arms about her and they stood in silence.

After a good while passed they all took their seats.

"Where is Cagalli? And Athrun?" Mirallia asked as she laid her napkin carefully on her lap. Her friends shifted, all of them uncomfortably aware of the two empty seats at the table.

Yzak glared at Dearka. "We came all this way-" he growled only to be elbowed in mid-sentence by his wife.

Meyrin looked deeply distressed from her seat on the otherside of Athrun's. She had thought that everything would go perfectly and Athrun and Cagalli would be reunited. Lacus exchanged a long look with Kira who said calmly. "Let's eat- Cagalli has her reasons I am sure. And they might be with each other."

Meyrin stood up. "I'm going to go look." She said and after a moment Lacus nodded. Meyrin hurried out, determination filling her. She wouldn't let their time go to waist.

Hardly had she gotten out of the dining room did she run into someone.

"Oof!" she exclaimed, falling back on to her butt.

"Goodness! I am sorry!" yelped a male voice and she looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes behind some crooked orange glasses.

The tawny-haired man helped her to her feet and while straightening her dress she asked. "who are you?"

He grinned. "I'm Sai Argyle, a friend of Kira's. He invited me but I just found out a bit ago that I could make it after all. Though I hope I won't be a hassle." The way he smiled at her, a gleam of mischief in her eyes made Meyrin pause.

"I'm Meyrin Hawke- and no, no hassle. We're missing some diners anyway." She sighed.

"You mean Athrun Zala?" Sai asked curiously. "I just saw him leave a bit ago saying something about he had to go retrieve someone."

"How does he know where she went and I don't."

Meyrin squeaked in surprise as Kira suddenly appeared at her side, looking amused.

Sai grinned and the two men hugged quickly, slapping eachothers' backs.

"It's good to see you, Sai." Kira glanced at Meyrin. "And I guess you already met the mastermind behind this all."

Sai's eyes sparkled with understanding and he bowed. "I am delighted to make your aquatience."

"Since you're here, you must eat with us." Kira insisted. "We have plenty of room and plenty of friends to catch up with."

"Indeed." Sai smiled at Meyrin. "I would be honored if I could escort this beautiful lady back to the table," he held out his arm in an offer and Meyrin blushed, recognizing the sincerity in his tone. She glanced at Kira, torn.

"But." She said hesitantly.

Kira patted her arm comfortingly. "don't worry- those two will be fine."

Meyrin sighed and then beamed, sliding her arm through Sai's, feeling a warm pleasure at how right it seemed to walk along side him. Just before reentering the dining room she glanced back up at him shyly, wondering what he was thinking and to her surprise he said.

"Just when I thought I had been given enough blessing to be thankful for, I am handed one more." Sai winked at her making her laugh. "Perhaps we can be thankful for it together?"

Hope surged within Meyrin and she struggled to contain her happiness as they walked past the others to her chair where already an extra one had been placed. As she past her sister, Lunamaria beamed just before her son flicked mashed potatos at her face.

Meyrin giggled at her dumbfounded sister before realizing she hadn't answered Sai and she hurriedly replied. "That sounds…wonderful."

OOOOOO

The sun glittered off the ocean and in the distance dolphins could be seen making leaps over waves. A young woman broke the nature scenario being so dressed up as she sat on some of the rocks bordering the beach, her bare feet kicking at the waves that just grazed her toes.

Her eyes gazed out to the sky as she felt a contentment and peace within her. She hadn't stayed to watch Lacus's speech in person, nor did she check the tv for Athruns, having decided that she would go to spend these hours of grace where she had years before the war. With her adoptive father, Uzumi. Often he would take her here and they would sit together for hours talking, enjoying the company of one who knew you better then you did yourself.

"But now…" Cagalli sighed. "it's just me…" Though she didn't feel sorrow, a tear ran down her cheek and dripped of her chin to disappear in the ocean.

"I thought I would find you here."

Cagalli shrieked in surprise and would have fallen off the rock then if someone hadn't grabbed her gently by her hand.

Startled amber eyes met warm emerald eyes in a flash as the young man and chairman of Plant carefully sat down next to her on the rock, their arms brushing.

"Ah-Athrun." Cagalli stammered, her heart pounding- and not just from him surprising her.

Athrun smiled gently, the breezes tugging at his dark-blue locks of hair. His unbuttoned black tux jacket hung from his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli whispered in disbelief after a long silence. Though neither was sure how to say it to the other, joy was bubbling up with in them as they drank in the sight of eachother, so warm and familiar.

_It's like the ache never existed. _Athrun thought to himself, studying the woman before him.

_It's like I was whole to begin with again. _Cagalli wondered in awe, wanting to throw herself into Athrun's arms and tell him just how much she had missed him.

He chuckled. "I'm afraid that's a story neither of us know. Would you believe me I told you I woke up in a windowless room to Kira holding a gun to my head?"

"What?"

"That's what I thought. Kira said to me though: 'We got tired of waiting on you morons so we decided to fix the problem ourselves.'"

"Oh? And then what happened?"

"He threatened to grill my dog for an after thanksgiving dinner if I didn't get dressed in this tux." Athrun plucked at the collar of his white blouse and Cagalli shook her head.

"Kira." She groaned, rubbing at her forehead in exasperation. "Do you want me to restrain him?"

Athrun smiled wider. "It's alright though, really. I'm glad things ended up this way."

Cagalli gazed at Athrun uncertainly, looking oddly shy and wistful.

"Oh?"

"If I hadn't I wouldn't have been able to see your speech in person." He scooted a bit closer across the rock so that their shoulders were pressing together and Cagalli shivered lightly.

"That means you gave your speech here!" Cagalli's eyes widened shock and looking troubled she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't stay to hear yours." Shame saturated her voice.

Athrun shrugged. "that's alright- it was awful anyway."

"Let me guess- you forgot all about it until you were standing before the crowd."

"Well…" Athrun hesitated, looking as if he was struggling not to grin. "Pretty much. Either way it would've looked terrible in comparison to yours."

Cagalli snorted. "Right."

"Though." Athrun hesitated again. "I didn't forget entirely."

"Really? I'm finding that rather hard to believe, you know?"

Athrun elbowed her lightly. "Meyrin has been at me for the past couple weeks to write a speech. I guess I didn't realize until I was standing up in front of the crowd saying 'uh' that maybe she was onto something."

Cagalli flinched at the name of his secretary and feeling insecure she scooted to her right, putting some distance between him.

Not realizing her reason, Athrun frowned and inched after her. She frowned and moved some more. Athrun followed her again.

"Oi- stop it!" she yelped when, in attempt to stop her from moving again, Athrun secured an arm around her waist. Blushing a spectacular red that matched her dress, she glared up at him with fiery eyes. "This isn't really fair of you." She whispered.

Athrun cocked his head. "What's wrong?"

Cagalli bit her lip. "You are with Meyrin, aren't you?"

Athrun's emerald eyes widened. "What? That's ridiculous- where did you hear that from?"

"Oooh, let's see: 'A secret love growing between the Chairman of Plant and his secretary'." Cagali quoted a newspaper article.

"Well first that's not a very well kept secret and second- it's not true. Why would you believe it?"

Cagalli looked slightly hurt and she huffed, turning her head away. " Well, when all the international newspapers start saying the same thing one starts to wonder…"

"Meyrin and I aren't together." Athrun said seriously though he felt a secret delight in the fact that despite years passing, Cagalli obviously had feelings for him. Feelings that would invoke jealousy. Suddenly it seemed like to him as if those long periods of silence were nothing- as if they had never been apart to begin with.

"Oi!" Cagalli yelped in surprise as Athrun wrapped his arms around her, burying his face against her soft mane of hair. "Athrun!" she squeaked, wondering if those were really his lips pressing against her neck.

"Cagalli." Athrun's voice had taken quite the change of direction having suddenly become raw with emotions. "Cagalli."

Thoughts clamored in Cagalli's head, all of them begging to be said but for once Cagalli thought before she spoke, settling for drawing up her legs under her and turning to return the embrace. She pressed her cheek against Athrun's warm chest, listening to his heartbeat that matched her own. She could feel Athrun's chin rest ontop of her head as he clutched her tightly to him as if to never let her go.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "In the beginning I thought it was for the best and when…when I wanted to tell you so badly how much I missed you…I thought you had moved on."

Was he really there? Was he really holding her so gently, so protectively?

Athrun drew back to meet her eyes, his gaze burning with the love he felt for her. "Cagalli." He whispered, leaning forward again slightly to rest his lips against her forehead, kissing her gently. "You have ruined me."

_Well that's something every girl wants to hear. _Cagalli thought moodily.

Causing a shiver of delight to course through her, Athrun placed a gentle kiss on her eyelids and then her cheeks, edging his way down sweetly to her lips.

"You've ruined me in such away that with out you things are just not the same." He murmured against the corner of her mouth.

Cagalli rested her hands on his upper forearms feeling so gloriously alive and yet at the same time strangely limp, overwhelmed at the passion in him.

"And when we are together?" she whispered back, kissing him gently then roughly, her hands sliding up to entangle in his thick blue locks.

Athrun made a rasping sound in the back of his throat as he kissed her hungrily back, tasting her, feeling her, loving her.

"And when we are together- I know that as long as I have you, then I can live." He pressed her back until Cagalli was laying beneath him against the cool rocks that were warmed by the afternoon sun.

She gazed dazedly up at him as he panted over her, his green eyes never leaving hers.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, lowering over her again to place kisses along her neck down to her collar bone.

Though she could barely focus, Cagalli murmured. "It's the dress isn't it? Damn Kira, he's always right."

Athrun froze for a second. "Don't tell me he picked this out?" disbelief filled his tone and Cagalli laughed huskily.

"No- Mirallia did. Kira was just the one who gave me plenty of good reason to wear it."

A minute passed in which Athrun was content to kiss her everywhere and Cagalli sink into the feling of bliss…then…

"You forgot about the speeches too, didn't you." Athrun accused. "Don't lie- you suck at it."

"Dammit. Fine then- you're a crappy kisser."  
>"Mmmmm." Athrun raised his head to press his lips hard against her. "Say that again."<p>

Cagalli moaned slightly- what Athrun could do to her… "I said…" she gasped. "You're a crappy kisser."

"Hmmmm…" Athrun chuckled, his green gazing catching hers, full of adoration and amusement. "I bet I could change your mind."

"Sadly, my wager is the same." _I bet he already has. _She thought to her mind though she would die before admitting it.

"Sadly?"

"I was beginning to like this dress, you see…"

Athrun paused in surprise, laughing quietly again. "You say that as if something is going to happen to it."

"Er." Cagalli blushed. "Well, not here at least."

"I'm sure you can't wait to be out of it." He said teasingly, his hands fingering the bottom edge of her dress that he had somehow managed to pull up to half-way up her thighs.

"Hm, wouldn't you like to know." Cagalli struggled to keep her thoughts in order as Athrun's fingers brushed up her thigh. "Definitely not here." She ordered.

"Give me one good reason." He whispered, kissing her again.

Cagalli couldn't think of one though there were plenty. So her stomach gave one for her.

The two sat up as a loud growl interrupted something that was progressing past 'making out'.

"Ah." Cagalli blushed a deep red. "You didn't hear that,"

Athrun gazed at her gently, standing up slowly. "A gentleman knows better to starve his princess." He extended a hand down and, scowling, Cagalli took it, standing up beside him. The two began to make their way up the empty beach to the car that Athrun had driven there.

"Princess." Cagalli repeated, shaking her head.

"Princess." Athrun agreed. "My princess."

Cagalli's gaze softened. "I wouldn't suppose you might have some food in your car?" she asked shyly.

Athrun opened the door and withdrew a picnic basket. "What would you do with out me?" he teased.

"I don't know." Cagalli admitted, honesty bleached her words and Athrun's gaze softened to see the gaunt sorrow in her eyes. She really did regret the conflictions being together meant. She was a Natural and he was a Coordinator.

After the two of them had eaten, Athrun pulled out from the basket small gray object.

"What in the world is tha- a wishbone!" delight infused Cagalli's voice as she reached out to take the small, thin object. "My father and I used to do these all the time." She whispered, leaning against Athrun as she studied the object in her hands. "We would make the most ridiculous wishes all the time."

"Did any of them come true?"

Cagalli laughed. "Yes- only the one for a brother. Scared my father speechless, come to think of it. Makes sense too…" After a moment of silence she continued. "You know…thinking back, I might really regret that wish… I definitely did this morning when Kira totally ruined my day with this thing." She plucked at her dress.

Athrun snorted. "This thing, as you call it, is all that stands between you and a scandalous story involving a Coordinator."

Cagalli flashed him a look. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I? Care to make a wish with me?" he took one side of the wishbone and she blinked at him in surprise.

"Alright." She agreed, her competitive spirit riled up. "But we have to close our eyes."

"No problem." Each took a firm hold of the wishbone and then once she had closed her eyes, Athrun leaned forward and kissed her, closing his as well.

With a soft snap, the bone broke and the two drew apart to examine their separate pieces.

A smile spread across Athrun's face.

"Not fair." Cagalli protest, comparing her shorter piece with his. "You tabooed it didn't you?"

Athrun didn't respond as he leaned forward to kiss her again, stroking the back of her head.

"It was a dirty wish wasn't it?" she gasped when they broke apart.

Athrun shook his head, chuckling. "No. But I will tell you it was a wish about you." _A wish to see Cagalli again. To hold her and kiss her and know that she is _mine_._

_And I have._

"I love you, Cagalli." Athrun whispered against her hair, thanking God for this time to share with the woman who meant more then the world to him. "I love you more then words can describe. You mean everything to me and the truth is, living with out you is hell. I _love_ you!"

Cagalli hesitated then whispered. "Your wish… Do you think it will come true?"

Athrun drew her closer, kissing her long and passionately on the mouth and when they broke apart for air she nuzzled against him.

"I love you, too, Athrun." Her hands gripped the collars of his shirt tightly.

They relaxed their until the sun began to set, talking, laughing, reminiscing, kissing until at last, as they were bathed in rays of pink, violet, orange and yellow of an ending day, Athrun whispered to Cagalli.

"Love,"

"Mmm?" Cagalli murmured back, nestled against him where they lay on the beach, staring up at the sky together.

"My wish."

"Will it come true, Athrun?" Cagalli asked a second time and Athrun tightened his arm around her.

Athrun smiled, deciding that never before had he been so happy in his life as then. Though he didn't know the future; know what it held for them. Though there were lots of things he didn't know how they would overcome, he knew that having Cagalli's love would bring him through it. _Cagalli is mine and I'll never let her go. _ "It already has, Cagalli. It already has."

**Tada! **

**I won't say 'the end' cuz it's not- their story just keeps going on, if not in my one shot =D**

**I know there were a lot of randomness and holes in the story but it was just meant to be spur of the moment whimsical *scratches head sheepishly* lol**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it, as terrible as I feel it was, and I'd love to hear feedback =) if not, I just hope you enjoyed it =)**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING, MERRY WISHES AND GOD BLESS!**

**Azetta**


End file.
